


[ALL秦/双秦年下]葡萄成熟时   1 雨与黑玫瑰

by momowithcarp



Category: ALL秦/双秦年下
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: 双秦年下，秦风x秦明另外ALL秦微暗黑设定





	[ALL秦/双秦年下]葡萄成熟时   1 雨与黑玫瑰

1、雨与黑玫瑰

哗啦啦——  
「秦明，快走，车要来了！」  
「……」  
「这么大雨你在这里发什么呆啊秦小明！」  
「……有东西。」  
「啊？」  
「巷子里，有一只被遗弃的小狗。」

哗啦啦……  
轰隆。  
哗哗哗——！

龙番市的夏季总是多雨。  
秦风抓乱了一头短发，自扰人的电闪雷鸣中坐起来，没睡醒的眼睛半眯着，不在状态得盯着床角不断嘀嘀嘀的闹钟。  
嗯，今天是星期四，因为大雨，天色非常黑。  
他的脑子里没有任何意义的把要做的事情来回排序，一边打着哈欠一边出了卧室门，顺手关掉了中央空调的开关。空旷的独栋别墅没有任何其他人的声音，秦风赤足进了二楼的主卫，打开日光灯后瞬间把环境照得雪白，连带镜子里少年的脸也有种苍白的病态。  
他对自己笑了笑，一颗虎牙露出来，标志般的生气勃勃。  
从主卫洗漱出来，秦风精神了不少，他扒着楼梯往下望，客厅没有开灯，窗帘紧闭，几乎是黑夜的样子，但门口有一双湿透的皮鞋，还有在洗手间戛然而止的水渍。他眼中露出一抹喜悦，三步并作两步跑下楼梯，最后几阶差点摔下去——他最近长得特别快，校服裤子短了一截，有点不适应新的高度，晚上的成长痛也十分恼人。  
他几乎扑到洗手间紧闭的门上，好像要喜悦得喊出什么来，顿了一下，抬手足够教养得敲门：“秦秦——秦明，你回来、回来了！”  
里面没有马上回答，秦风期待不减得等着，他听到里面响起一阵漏水的声音，好像是满缸的水旋转着流进下水口，再过了一阵子，洗手间的门才被从里面打开，比他更加苍白的男人出现在眼前。  
秦明看着贴得很近的少年，皱起眉，用包着新毛巾的手把人推远一点，再后知后觉得补充说：“晚上解剖了两具尸体，脏，别碰到我。”  
秦风并不介意，可他很明白秦明身上不应该出现的一点点洁癖，他退后一步，让秦明别那么紧绷：“两两具尸体？刑事案件？”  
按理说，秦明不应该对未成年的人说这些，可秦风大概是受到了他的影响，一直以来对这些毫不畏惧，甚至兴致勃勃：“一具坠楼，应该是自杀，另一具……”秦明回忆起来，也忍不住脸色不太好看，“被关在下水道，高度腐败，确定是他杀，只是手指被老鼠啃掉了，没有指纹，还在找人。”  
“那秦——”  
“好了，”秦明打断他，“你应该上学，这些事你不需要关心，有钱吃早餐吗？”  
秦风讨喜的笑容僵住：“有……有的，但是不多、不多了。”  
秦明想了想，他虽然又有半个月没回来，但好像三天前才给秦风打过钱，可看秦风失望又清亮的眼睛，他又不确定了，大概是太忙记错了。  
“我手脏，钱包在沙发上，你自己去拿，”秦明打量了一会许久没见面的弟弟，露出一个非常淡的微笑，“长得不错，比我都高了，平时多喝牛奶，别营养跟不上。”  
“我有、有喝。”  
秦明点点头，他望向对面墙上的挂钟：“今天没办法送你上学，你自己打车吧，不要迟到。”  
“哦，好……秦……”  
秦风很想再跟秦明说说话，可秦明忍受不了一身尸体的恶臭，重新把自己关进了洗漱池。  
“……”  
秦风傻愣愣的盯着紧闭的门扇，结结巴巴得把下半句话说完：“……我、我模拟考、年级第、第一。”  
秦明显然听不见。  
他懊恼得抿着嘴，把睡衣的领用力拉扯开，不然感觉要喘不上气。  
一直到他出门，秦明都没有再出现，只有一阵一阵喧哗的水声，秦风站在昏暗的客厅里好一阵，也没等到秦明想起他。他赌气把露出一大截脚踝的校服裤卷到膝盖，好像这样就能得到秦明一声询问，然后气冲冲拿了秦明立在鞋柜旁还在淌水的伞跑了。  
“我、我走了！”  
没忍住还是跟秦明打了声听不见的招呼。

“卧槽，结巴风，你这是游过来的？”  
刚一进班级门口，秦风就被人从身后差点拍得撞上黑板。秦风白了对方一眼：“伞、伞坏了。”  
他抹掉不断从发间滚下的雨水，抓起衣领擦擦脸。  
“什么伞，坏成这样，你都能立地成湖了。”对方扯过那把看起来很商务结实的黑伞打开，愕然发现伞从中心往外侧划破了一个近似平行四边形的口子，外面大雨下得更不要钱似的，这伞打了还不如不打，“……这伞他妈坏得有个性，这得是刀子划的吧。”  
秦风早就有这个推测，他一把抢回伞，走到自己的座位上，把捞勺似的双肩包塞进屉子里：“关、关你什么事，又、又有作业没做完？”  
“对！”对方一个出溜给他跪了，扒住桌沿，“秦哥、秦兄、秦大佬，昨天的物理化学生物试卷，还有数学，救命！”  
秦风指自己桌下地板的水渍：“肯、肯定糊了。”  
“我的妈啊，那你怎么交作业？”对方不信。  
“早、早自习重新、重新写。”  
对方给了自己一个耳光，再次提醒自己不要用凡人的烦恼去揣度天才的人生。  
不过他也有绝技：“小风风，你写完给我，下课十分钟，我一定抄的完。”  
因为下雨，同学们来的陆陆续续而且时间都很晚，秦风找课代表和老师重新要了新的卷子，戴上耳机，开始进入独属自己的空间。

耳机里播放着Rag'N'Bone Man的Human。

秦风走了很久，秦明才从洗手间出来。楼下的洗手间只有他用，用来洗掉偶尔沾到的腐肉和总是让人反胃尸体臭味，而秦风用楼上那间，这个习惯不知不觉已经延续了许多年。  
他满身消毒水的凉意，用又一块新毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，没了力气坐进沙发，垂下头闭紧了眼睛。  
他厌恶龙番市的夏季，因为雨太多了。  
秦明闭目养了一会神，不知道饿得胃疼和困得头疼哪个更难受一点，撑着沙发起身时手碰到了自己被打开的钱包，已经空了，里面大概有一千？还是两千？秦明不心疼这个，但是总觉得对于一个高三生的消费是不是有些过高。  
他没精神思考。  
秦明扶着头准备上楼，忽而眼睛瞟见自己放在门口的伞不见了。  
如果下午还下雨，就去接他吧。  
秦明想。

秦风飞快的把答案填进应该在位置，黑色的笔迹像是不假思索的打字器，严谨准确没有丝毫破绽。这些题目对秦风来讲算不了什么，他的大脑有一块巨大的空地用来分配青少年过剩的精力，习题集只能占到毫不起眼的位置，所以他可以一边写一边思考真正的难题——  
他的哥哥，秦明。  
至少表面上是。  
说实话，秦明对他已经够好了。  
秦明不是他的亲哥，秦风是被捡来的，也是一个龙番市的夏季，瓢泼大雨的天气。  
那年秦明自己也未成年，跟现在的秦风一样，是个高三生，在经过一条被肮脏的污水淹没的小巷时，秦明听到了“小狗的哭声”。  
秦风不喜欢这个比喻，他觉得自己不会哭，即使他那时是个被遗弃的九岁小屁孩。  
不知道秦明自己身为同样的小屁孩是怎么办理的领养手续给他上了户口，也不知道父母双亡的秦明是怎么赚来养大两个孩子的钱，总之秦风生活优渥得长大了，插班进了区内最好的小学，一路考上最好的初中，然后进了最好私立高中，师资和环境全是一流，重点率遥遥领先，就是学费非常昂贵。平时秦风也是想要什么有什么，一整间书房、游戏主机、限量的球鞋和球衣、索X大法……秦明给了他一个男孩想要的一切，又从不过问他需要的缘由。可能是因为秦明不知道怎么教育一个孩子，于是放纵得让秦风长大。  
秦明从不说秦风不好，连发现捡来的小狗是个小结巴也没有露出过一丝一毫不快。  
这真的很好了，比亲生兄弟还好。  
秦风很明白。  
——他按断了手中的笔，笔尖深深插进木桌内。

不高兴。  
即是如此，秦风依然很不高兴。


End file.
